


Wards

by Trojie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 8x14 "Trial and Error" - looks like the Winchesters are at a crossroads again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wards

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my anon beta for their hard work on these few words!

What Dean doesn't understand is how many times Sam watched him die and couldn't stop it, couldn't save him. That what's left of Sam, after Dean's gone, is never quite whole or human again.

What Sam's never known is that Dean has _felt_ Sam's last breath, felt the life leaving his body. That Dean died in Cold Oak, and he died in Stull Cemetery too, and kept walking the Earth afterwards.

Without Sam, Dean's a ghost. Without Dean, Sam's a monster. Together, they're strong - strong enough to close the gates of Hell. Together, they're safe. 

And so is everyone else.


End file.
